


Evil StepSnake

by lovemuffin432



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Pre Accepting Anxiety, Swearing, abuse/violence a little bit, im not good at tagging things, this some sad shit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemuffin432/pseuds/lovemuffin432
Summary: Virgil is finally fitting in a bit with Roman and co, but Deceit does not approve





	Evil StepSnake

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ao3 work and im really bad at tagging things, please tell me if there are thing i should tag as warnings or things like that thank you for clicking on my okay one shot

Virgil sang softly to himself as he rose into the Dark commons. 

He had just returned from a movie night with Roman, Patton and Logan; they had watched all three Cinderella’s, laughing at the awful straight-to-DVD sequels. By the end of the last film, both Patton and Roman had curled up against Virgil and fallen asleep, and it almost broke his heart to have to get up and leave them on the couch.

It was a new kind of joy for him, and he felt as if he were finally overcoming his title, and becoming a part of their happy family.

The commons was unlit; everyone must’ve been asleep. Virgil breathed a sigh of relief; he didn’t want to know what Deceit would think of his new friends. 

But as he crept across the room, the kitchen light flicked on, and there he was.

Standing by the door, Deceit stared at Virgil, with fire in his eyes, causing the other to stop dead in his tracks.

“Where were you?” His voice was low and deadly. 

“I was with Remus.” Virgil avoided eye contact, and spouted the first excuse he could think of. 

“Remus was with me. Try again.” 

“I… I was… uh…” Virgil fumbled for an answer. 

“Come here.” 

Virgil stood completely still, and prayed that Deceit would believe it was because he was taking a stand.  
In truth, he was paralyzed with fear.

They stood that way for a moment, Deceit’s gaze seemingly staring through Virgil’s soul, until Deceit had had enough. He strode up to Virgil, and stood before him. 

“You were with them, weren’t you?” Virgil shook his head.

Deceit leant closer, and lowered his voice even more.

“Are you lying? To me?” Virgil stayed silent and still, though his fight-or-flight was firing like mad.  
Deceit suddenly moved, grabbing the collar of Virgil’s black hoodie, pulling him sharply towards him. 

“Listen. I’m going to ask you one more time, and you’re going to answer me truthfully. Where the fuck have you been?” He was so close, Virgil felt his angry spit flying onto his cheek. 

He wanted to scream.

He wanted to run.

He wanted Patton’s soothing words.

There was no escape.

If he told the truth, he would be punished beyond belief.

But lying would bring the same. 

He stayed silent.

Deceit did the same, waiting for a response. When he didn’t receive one, he released Virgil’s jacket, and brushed himself off. Virgil felt the tension begin to melt away, hoping it was over.

“I’m done.” 

Virgil’s entire world stopped. 

“Wh-at?” he forced out. 

“I’m done. You clearly can’t be trusted, and I’m done trying to help you.” 

“I- I don’t get it, what do you me-” Deceit suddenly gripped Virgil’s wrist, and began pulling him down the corridor. 

“Dee, what are you doing? No, stop!” He didn’t. 

“Let go! Dee? Let me go!” They reached Virgil’s door, and Deceit opened it, throwing Virgil inside. He slammed the door, and opened his mouth to begin insulting Virgil some more, when something caught his eye. 

It was a black and purple tartan hoodie on a mannequin, that seemed to be half-done. 

Deceit walked up to it, and turned back to Virgil.

“What’s this?” he asked suspiciously. 

“It’s a-a-um a new h-hoodie…” Virgil stuttered, feeling his heartbeat quicken. 

“Why do you need a new hoodie? Is that one not good enough?” 

“No! I just… I thought it m-m-might be nice to um, have an actual c-colour of my own. You know, in c-case…” 

Deceit narrowed his eyes.

“In case?” 

“In case I… uh… become c-c-closer with…” A clock flew across the room, narrowly missing Virgil’s head, shattering on the floor beside him.

“Don’t even say it! How dare you!” Deceit roared. He looked at the jacket, then at Virgil, and back at the jacket. 

Then he grabbed one of the sleeves, and tore it off. 

“No!” Virgil cried, tears now flowing down his face. 

“You honestly believe they will ever accept you?” Deceit ripped the sleeve in half, with terrifying strength. 

“ You will always belong in the shadows, you will always be the bad guy!” Deceit continued to tear apart the jacket, until there was only a loose template of a torso, and a pile of scraps on the floor left. 

Virgil screamed, but was cut off by his hand involuntarily flying to his mouth.

“And you will always belong to me.” Virgil tried and tried to pull his hand free, but to no avail. 

Deceit turned and stormed out, pausing at the door. 

“Now go to bed, I don’t want to hear another word.” He released Virgil’s hand.

“I hate you!”

“I said go to bed!” 

Deceit waved a hand, and Virgil collapsed onto the floor, asleep.


End file.
